Shades of Grey
by Alkenet
Summary: Aerin lived a simple life with simple pleasures. Everyday was spent with her friends, but one night changes everything and everyone she knew and loved. Now Aerin must face the darkness alongside Sora, but how will she fight her biggest fear? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Alkenet: Hello, this is my first Kingdom Hearts story so I'd appreciate it if you guys went a little easy on me. But if you flame my story, I'd wonder why you kept reading until the end and wasted your time typing up words that will mean nothing to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

'thinking'

"talking"

* * *

Shades of Grey

Prologue

It was a dark night. There was no moon to be seen, no stars. They were hidden by thick, black clouds that threatened a storm. In a modest house that faced the ocean, there was a morbid feeling in the air. Inside the main room of the home, the walls were splattered with blood that was trickling down the now stained wallpaper. Two bodies, which were now unrecognizable, lay in a mangled heap at the feet of a young girl no older than eight. She had just crawled out of the cupboard that her parents had hid her in.

The girl surveyed the bloody scene with her watery grey eyes. What was she supposed to feel? Her mother and father were killed a mere hour ago. She was alone, who would comfort her?

The sirens of police cars and ambulances, the murmurs of the police officers sounded so distant. The girl felt numb, she didn't even know she was being led towards the ambulance and wrapped in a blanket.

'Why?' She thought, 'Why aren't they moving? Where are you taking Mommy and Daddy?'

_Intriguing, such a peculiar mix of light and dark…_

The girl felt a small pulse ring through her head.

_Do you wish to be rid of this image?_

'What do you mean?'

_Do you wish to see darkness?_

'…okay…'

_Be ready to accept your destiny._

The edges of girl's vision slowly faded to a murky black. Her once clear, grey eyes now had a milky sheen, and she saw no more.

_Forgive me, for giving you such a fate._

* * *

Alkenet: Review if you'd like to. I really want to know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Alkenet: Okay, this chapter's going to be pretty easy-going in the beginning, and I'll be skipping some small parts

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

_**7 years later**_

_Do you wish to see darkness?_

'Wh-what?'

_Are you ready to accept your fate?_

'I-I don't understand…'

_You shall create the path to the heart of all worlds._

'Please tell me what you mean!'

_The Door will soon be opened…_

A pale-skinned girl woke up and held her head, 'That dream again,' She opened her eyes to reveal cloudy, unseeing, grey. The girl sighed, "It's such an odd dream…"

"Hey Aerin!" A voice came from outside her window.

"Hm?" the girl, Aerin, turned her head towards the voice, she reached for the lock and opened her window and turned her head to the source.

"Hey, I brought breakfast!" It was Riku. Said boy was holding a large plastic bag.

"Oh!" Aerin jumped off her bed and masterfully walked downstairs to the front door, "Good morning Riku," she greeted.

"Morning bed-head," Riku teased, "My mom made extra waffles for you, eggs and bacon too."

Aerin chuckled, obviously ignoring the bed-head comment, "Your mom's sweet." She stepped to the side of the door, motioning Riku to come in.

"Yeah, well she doesn't want you to starve," Riku said as he stepped in, "Either that, or she didn't want you to hurt yourself trying to cook."

Aerin gave a small scoff, "You mean she didn't want me to kill myself trying to cook," She went into the kitchen, "How can anyone cook when they can't see?"

"I can teach you," Riku offered, "I don't mind."

"You can cook?" Aerin asked, her dumbfounded expression looked a bit odd due to her eyes, "Is there anything you can't do, oh seemingly-perfect-one?"

Riku chuckled, "Don't call me that, you know I hate being called 'perfect', besides, my parents taught me how to cook, they said that I need to have a lot of talents so I'll have a lot of job options," he took out a plate and unwrapped the foil to reveal his mother's home cooked meal, "Waffles at three, bacon at eight, and eggs at ten."

"Thank you, but, that's good," Aerin replied while sitting down, "They're helping you get ready for the future," the black-haired girl poured a generous amount of syrup over the waffles with help from her silver-haired friend.

Riku 'hmphed', "Right, I just think they want me to grow up and move out," he passed Aerin a fork, "I'm only fifteen, I should worry more about school and the raft we're making."

"There's no harm in thinking about the future every now and then is there?" Aerin said as she nibbled on a crispy strip of bacon.

The cyan-eyed boy sighed, "No, I guess not," he leaned back in his seat across from Aerin, "You mind if I get some orange juice?"

Aerin shook her head, "Help yourself," She stabbed her last waffle with her fork and ate the thing in one bite.

"You sure seem hungry this morning," Riku placed a cup of orange juice next to Aerin's plate, "Juice at three 'o clock," the boy announced as he sipped from his cup.

Aerin swallowed with slight difficulty, "Thanks," she coughed out, "And be quiet, you have your fat days too."

Riku laughed, "True, but I don't stuff a whole waffle in my mouth and swallow it all at once."

"What, are you implying that I'm fat?" Aerin retorted playfully.

"How can you be fat when the only time you eat is when I come over with food?" Riku teased, "You'd starve if it wasn't for me."

"Ah, you got me there," Aerin scratched her cheek.

Riku stood up and collected the plate and utensils, "Come on, if you're done we should wash these dishes and head to the island."

"Right," Aerin nodded, "Oh, wait, I'm still in my pajamas, hold on a second," she ran upstairs to change.

* * *

"So what do we still need?" Aerin asked, now wearing a black and white vest over a sleeveless black top, black and white board shorts, black wristbands, grey sneakers and a necklace with a paopu fruit as the pendant. Her hair, now brushed, stopped mid-back, with her fringe partially covering her eyes.

Riku crossed his arms, "Logs, that's a given, more rope, a sail, and some food."

Aerin sighed, "Even if it's a small list, there's still so much to do."

"That's true," Riku pulled Aerin towards their boat, "So what was your dream about anyway?" He asked as the two were untying the boat.

"Hm?" Aerin looked up from the ropes, "Um, I don't know, it was basically the same as all the other dreams, but the only thing that was different was the last thing that voice asked me."

"What was it?" Riku helped Aerin into the boat and pushed away from the shore.

"Instead of saying, 'The Door is yet to be opened', it said, 'the Door will soon open'," Aerin answered, she picked up an oar and passed it to Riku.

"That's…kind of creepy," Riku responded while rowing.

"No kidding," Aerin shook her head, "I don't even know what it means by 'the Door'."

"We're almost there," Riku stated.

"Already?!" Aerin exclaimed.

"Time flies when you talk a lot," Riku teased.

"I do NOT talk that much," Aerin retorted. Riku just chuckled as he pulled the boat to shore. The silver-haired teen saw two other boats tied to the pier, "Looks like Sora and Kairi are already here."

"They sure came early," said Aerin while she tried to tie the boat, "Grr…"

"Need help?" Riku took the ropes from Aerin and tied them tightly to the pier.

Aerin sighed and stood back waiting for Riku, "We better hurry up, those two might be playing around like the lazy bums they are." She joked, they both laughed.

"Actually, why don't we start finding some logs first, then check on those two," Riku suggested.

Aerin shrugged, "Sure, I don't mind, let's go!" She started walking in a random direction. Before she could go any farther, Riku grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

"You don't know where you're going, do you?" he asked.

Aerin blinked, "Ah…no," she rubbed the back of her head and blushed, "Ehehehe…" Riku shook his head and grabbed the girl's hand, "I know where to find more logs, just come with me."

* * *

"You okay back there?" Riku called. He was carrying a log over his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Aerin answered, she dragged a large log with slight difficulty due to its size.

"Come on, we're almost there," he said, "I can see the two lazy idiots."

"Okay, just hold on," Aerin stated before falling flat on her face after tripping on a pebble, "…Ow."

But Riku was already talking with "the two lazy idiots", also known as Sora and Kairi, their childhood friends. He didn't hear her fall, "Were you guys just going to leave all the work for me and Aerin?" he scolded lightly, "We're the only two working on the raft," Riku none too gently tossed the log he was carrying at Sora who yelped and said to Kairi, "And you're just as lazy as he is."

"So you noticed," She giggled.

Sora sat up and looked around, "Riku, where's Aerin?"

Riku froze and he quickly turned around, "Aerin?!" She was no where in sight, "Hey, Aerin! Where are you!?" He shouted. Then the three heard a soft 'oomph' coming from the direction Riku came from. Aerin had tripped on a small twig.

"Sorry," Aerin brushed off some sand while getting up, "I tripped on a rock…or was it a pebble…?"

"Aerin!" Sora latched onto her waist, "Are you okay?"

"Sora let go of her," Riku said, "You aren't bleeding are you?"

Aerin blinked, "I don't know, you tell me."

"Ah!" Kairi ran over and raised a hand over a red spot on Aerin's forehead, "It isn't bleeding but it's pretty red, it doesn't hurt?"

"…" Aerin blinked then her eyes twitched, "Now that I think about it, it does…ow."

"Sorry for making you think about it," Kairi apologized.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Aerin gently rubbed her forehead. She sighed as Riku and herself sat down.

"Well, since we're all here, why don't we have a race?" Kairi suggested.

"What, are you kidding me?" Riku asked.

"They just got here Kairi," said Sora.

Kairi brushed off the comments, "Ready? Go!"

The two boys looked at each other and immediately sped off to the other side of the beach. Riku had grabbed Aerin's wrist and was dragging her along, 'Ow, my head…' she thought.

* * *

After the race, the four split up to gather the remaining items. Aerin was off collecting more logs with Riku, and Kairi was bossing Sora around to collect other things such as food, rope and some cloth. While looking for some mushrooms inside the Secret Place, his blue-eyed gaze landed on a drawing he and Kairi made when they were younger. He lightly brushed fingers over the chalk portraits.

"…This world has been connected…" came a voice from behind the spiky-haired teen.

"Wh-who's there?!" He demanded, he turned around and saw a cloaked figure. The figure paid his shout no mind and continued.

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed…" the man's deep voice rang throughout the cave.

"What are you talking about?!" Sora shouted, his tone laced with confusion.

"You know not what lies beyond that door…One who knows nothing…understands nothing," the man finished. Sora was about to ask where the mysterious man came from and how he discovered the cave but Kairi had entered and interrupted him.

"Sora!" She scolded and placed her hands on her hips, "Are you goofing off again?"

"N-no!" Sora stammered, "I-I just, there was-!" he tried to explain.

"We have to get ready for tomorrow!"

"I-I know," Sora answered, "Look I even found some more mushrooms!" The two walked out and into the sun.

Before they knew it the sun was beginning to set, casting a beautiful red-orange glow in the sky and a shining deep orange reflection on the surface of the calming ocean. The quartet was gathered together on a small island connected by a wooden bridge to their play island, their eyes were looking out towards the darkening horizon. Of course Aerin couldn't see anything, but just being with her friends was enough for her.

As the sky darkened, the four went to their boats and left the island to go home and rest up for the next day. They retreated to their rooms and prepared for the long journey ahead. Unfortunately, they were unaware that something was threatening the safety of their paradise.

* * *

Riku was standing on a balcony just outside his room, "…The door is opening…" he murmured, before departing for the island. His eyes held no emotion, his expression was blank.

…

Kairi was at her desk contently working on a small charm made of shells and thread. Soon, she felt the need to go to the island, and so she left.

…

"Let's see…" Sora was on his knees packing various items into a large sports bag, "swimsuit, float, umbrella, beachball…" a shiver suddenly ran down his spine and he sharply looked up, and outside his window Sora saw a large dark cloud surrounding the island, it seemed like it was going to engulf everything in it's wake, "What the-? Oh no! The raft!" Sora jumped out the window and sped toward his boat.

…

Aerin was in a light doze before a tremor wracked her form. She shot up and looked around frantically before realizing, to both her horror and surprise, she could see, "How…?" she looked outside and saw the island surrounded by a large, dark cloud, "The raft!" She quickly changed and ran outside to the port where she untied her abandoned boat and rowed to the play island.

* * *

Sora docked his boat, he saw two other boats already tied to the pier, he recognized them as Kairi's and Riku's, "They're already here? But I wonder if Aerin noticed anything…" He ran around the island to look for his friends and saw Riku standing on the small island with the bent paopu tree. "Riku!"

…

Minutes after Sora arrived, Aerin showed up, still unnerved from her recent sight recovery, "Looks like everyone else his here," she examined the area before seeing Sora running towards Riku, "Sora!" she shouted. He cut off the conversation he and Riku were having and saw Aerin running towards the two.

"Aerin!" he yelled, shocked at Aerin's approaching form and grey eyes that were now clear.

"What's going on?" Aerin asked with heavy breaths. Behind her black creatures with beady yellow eyes peeled themselves from the wooden bridge and began to crawl erratically to the three. Sora and Aerin gasped at the sight of the ant-like creatures and their ever growing army.

"Sora…Aerin…" Riku said, "Come with me…" he raised a hand in their direction.

"Don't worry, Kairi's coming too!" Sora shouted.

"Sora!" Aerin screamed, "Look out!" The black creatures had grabbed their shoes and began to pull them down.

"Aerin…" Riku called again. She looked and Riku and saw thick tendrils of darkness surround her friend, "Come with me…" Aerin stared, frightened at what was covering him. She began to breathe faster and she shook her head, not moving from her spot despite being pulled under by the dark monsters.

"…Don't fear the darkness…" Riku said before completely disappearing.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, he soon disappeared as well.

"Sora, Riku!" Aerin gasped, she struggled to get away, tears streams down her cheeks and she disappeared along with the small island.

* * *

Alkenet: So what'd you think? Good? Bad? I'd like to know if there's anything you think needs improving.


	3. Chapter 3

Alkenet: Sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

…

Aerin moved her arms around to grasp something, anything to prevent herself from falling any further. But there was nothing to grab. She fell farther and farther, her breaths becoming quick and harsh, she was terrified, the darkness was suffocating. Then she felt her body slowly land on solid ground. Aerin looked around and felt movement from under her. Small figures broke away revealing a picture of a young brunette woman holding a ruby red apple. In circles bordering around the woman were animals and portraits of men with long beards. The entire image was colored yellow-green save for the top of the woman's dress.

"Wh-what's-?" Aerin looked around.

_Your Awakening…_

"Who's there?!" Aerin turned and tried to look for the voice.

_So much to do…so little time…_

Her breathing was beginning to calm, the voice was strangely soothing.

_Take your time. Do not be afraid. The door is still shut. There is no set path. Now step forward._

Aerin tentatively walked forward and three pedestals rose from the ground. Floating above them were a shield, a sword and a staff.

_Power sleeps within you, if you give it form…it shall give you strength. Choose well…_

Aerin gulped and looked at the shield. She walked toward the pedestal and held it.

_The power of a guardian._

_Kindness to aid friends._

_A shield to repel all._

_Is this the power you seek?_

Aerin nodded.

_Then what shall you choose in exchange? Choose carefully…_

Aerin looked at the two remaining weapons, and walked toward the sword.

_The power of a warrior._

_Invincible courage._

_A sword of terrible destruction._

_You choose to give up this power?_

Aerin nodded again.

_You've given up the power of the warrior._

_You've chosen the power of the guardian._

_You're path is set._

The portrait of the woman shattered and Aerin fell once again. She soon landed on a platform with a blonde woman in a flowing white dress, she had glistening slippers made of glass. The shield had appeared in her hands.

_You have gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect. There will be times where you must fight._

"But," Aerin murmured, "What if I don't want to fight?"

_You'll have to, unless you want your friends to be harmed. There's no helping it._

A small black creature peeled itself off the floor.

"Th-that's-!" Aerin gasped.

_A heartless, or a "Shadow", a creature of darkness, one without a heart. Keep your light burning strong, they will stop at nothing to steal a heart._

'Made from hearts?' Aerin gritted her teeth and held the shield in front of her, 'How am I supposed to fight with a shield?!' She gulped and yelped as a heartless landed a hit on the smooth surface of the shield.

_I said to choose carefully didn't I? That means to think wisely as well._

"Y-You're not helping!" Aerin whimpered, another heartless attacked.

_On your journey, you must fight for yourself as well, not just your friends and others caught in the crossfire._

Aerin's grip on the shield tightened, she searched her mind for a way to deal damage with a weapon meant for defense. Her eyes widened, 'That's it!' She got into a stance and held the shield by a side and threw it like a disk. It flew in an arc striking a number of heartless before flying back into her hand, 'I-it worked!'

_Told you so._

"You're not very nice," Aerin said.

_You'll meet people that are far more rude and crass, you can't always live in a perfect little bubble._

Aerin let out a breath and glared at the heartless surrounding her. She gripped the shield tightly and attacked in a flurry of swings and throws.

…

After Aerin took care of the Shadows, she leaned on the shield to catch her breath.

"Hah…" Aerin breathed, "They're gone…"

_But not for long._

Aerin stood up, "What do you mean?" There was a sudden flash of light and Aerin felt something replace the shield. When the light died down she looked at the large weapon in her hands, "A key?"

_A keyblade, a weapon that can bring either salvation or destruction, these were mere ants, your next enemy will be far stronger. Good luck._

Soon after, the darkness surrounding her seemed to be taking form of something quite large. The figure was all black, with no mouth or nose to be seen. Yellow eyes glared at the weapon the young girl held. Long tendrils of darkness tangled and flowed around its head. The majority of its torso was replaced by a large heart-shaped hole.

"Oh no…" Aerin stepped back. The large heartless lifted a clawed hand and slammed it into the ground, digging its claws into the glass, but instead of cracking, darkness pooled out and Shadows rose and began to erratically crawl towards her. "Grr…" Aerin raised her keyblade and hacked away at them, "Sorry, but I have to get out of here," Aerin kept slashing at the Shadows to clear a path to the gigantic monster. "How am I going to get rid of this guy?"

_Think wisely. Where did the smaller Heartless come from?_

"The arms," Aerin ran and stabbed the right wrist and tried to cut it off by pulling the blade upward, "I'm really sorry!" Unfortunately her plan didn't go as well as she wanted it to, since it moved his wounded arm and flung her to the ground, "Ugh!" she grunted. Aerin struggled to get up and fell on one knee, ignoring the pain shooting up her back.

_Don't worry, don't be scared, keep your light burning strong and you'll be fine._

"How am I going to beat him?" Aerin muttered to herself.

_Where are your weak points? Perhaps this one has the same weaknesses you do._

"Then…" Aerin stared straight at its glowing topaz yellow eyes. She ran to its hands and climbed up its arms, raised her keyblade up high and smashed it against an eye. It recoiled and fell back. Aerin landed painfully on the glass floor, "Ow…" she rubbed her head. The ground began to crack and crumble and everything was being sucked upward, "What the-?" She held onto a part of the floor but the suction was too strong, "No!" Aerin flew up and blacked out.

_Forgive me…for giving you such a fate…_

**In Another World**

_Dear Donald,_

_Please forgive me for leaving so suddenly…but trouble is brewing, and there's no time to lose._

_I'm not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out one by one. Hate to leave you, but I have to check into this._

_As the king, I have a favor to ask you and Goofy:_

_There's someone out there with a key-the key to our survival. I need you and Goofy to find him and stick with him! Got it? Without that key, we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon._

A large dog and a duck were walking through an empty street. The dog looked up and saw a star go out. "Gawrsh!" he exclaimed, "Donald, a star's goin' out!"

The duck, Donald, looked where his companion was staring, "We need to find the Keyblade Master right away," he quacked.

…

In an alleyway, Aerin laid face down, in her right hand she still held her keyblade. The metal glinted in the lamplight. Footsteps approached her unconscious form, "Hey, you okay?!" A girl's frantic voice cried. She spotted the black and silver keyblade Aerin held, "No way! Is she…?"

Aerin made no indication that she heard anything.

The girl then sighed, "I'll have to take her back to the Inn I guess." The girl picked Aerin up and carried her and the keyblade to a large, two-story building.

…

In another alleyway, Sora sat against the stone wall, his figure hidden by large crates. A large dog came by sniffing the ground. Its ears perked up when it caught Sora's scent. It went up and Sora a big lick on the cheek.

"Wha!" Sora shot up, "Wh-what's going on?" He blinked at seeing the panting dog in front of him, "Where am I?" He sighed, "Guess you wouldn't know huh?" Sora asked the dog. "What am I going to do?" he groaned, "Maybe I should look around first." The dog ran off and Sora, not knowing what else to do, followed.

Nearby, a figure stood hidden in the shadow of a building, "You've finally arrived…Holder of the Key…"

…

The girl sighed, "Maybe I should call Squall and tell him about this." She was sitting next to a bed where Aerin was resting. Her keyblade was leaning against the wall by the door. "I wonder if she's okay, she looks pretty pale…" The girl heard some sounds coming from next door, "Sounds like he's back." She got up and slammed open the door to the other room, "Hey Squall! Guess who…I…found…" She saw "Squall" carrying a spiky-haired boy and placed him on a bed, taking a keyblade similar to Aerin's and put it against a wall.

"It's _Leon_," He stressed, "Who did you find Yuffie?"

"Well," she scratched her head, "I thought I found the Keyblade Master, but now I'm not so sure."

"What?" Leon's stare became hard, "Show me." Yuffie pointed to the door leading to her room, "She's in there."

He went in and saw a different colored keyblade leaning against the wall. The weapon looked exactly like Sora's, but this one was black and silver, not yellow and silver, "We should ask Merlin about this when he comes by," Leon muttered.

…

"Heeeeey, c'mon, wake up already!" whined a high-pitched voice.

Aerin's expression twitched before she slowly opened her eyes to reveal her cloudy orbs.

"Hmm? Where…am I…?" she murmured.

"Hey you're awake!" Yuffie yelled.

Aerin jumped, "Wh-wha, who's there?"

"Huh?" Yuffie tilted her head, "What're you talking about, I'm right in front of you!"

"O-oh, um, I'm sorry…" she apologized, bowing her head in Yuffie's general direction.

"Wha?" Yuffie caught sight of the girl's milky colored orbs, "Oh…Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Aerin shook her head, "It's okay, I get that a lot, so you don't have to apologize, um, Miss…?" she trailed.

Yuffie beamed, "Just call me 'The Great Ninja Yuffie', what's your name?"

"A-Aerin, A-E-R-I-N," She replied, then tilted her head, "Is there someone else here?"

Leon moved from the wall, "Leon, no need for formalities."

"How'd you know there was someone else here Aerin?" Yuffie asked.

"U-um, sound waves, they bounce off the walls and hit things around the room," she explained.

"Cool! Just like a bat!" Yuffie bounced.

"Oh!" Aerin shot up, "Uh, have you seen a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes?"

"Huh?" Yuffie turned to Leon, who nodded.

"Yeah, he's in the next room, why do you ask?" Leon's tone was cold.

Aerin fiddled with the edge of the blanket, "H-he's my best friend, i-is he okay?"

Yuffie crossed her arms, "Hmmm, well, let's go check on him," she grabbed Aerin's arm and dragged her to the adjoining room with Leon following.

"W-wait! Wh-what do you mean by 'check?!" Aerin stuttered.

…

Alkenet: The reason why Aerin's all nervous isn't just because she's surrounded by strangers in an unfamiliar area, in the back of her mind she's freaking out about where her friends are and whether or not they're okay. If you'd like to, leave a review.


End file.
